Chaos Rising
Dark Arrival Lamia and the rest flew towards the source of power Hanzo and Kugoku were sensing, drawing closer to it, riding on the platform created by Kuro, all while Lucy was trying not to fall. "Hmm?" Lamia suddenly felt something hit her head. It was moist, and upon looking up, noticed it began to rain "Weird...it was sunny just a few seconds ago." Lamia said, noting on the odd climate change "Hey, Hanzo, can that power you're sensing alter the weather?". "No..." Hanzo replied, equally as puzzled about this "But, it is indeed an oddity." Suddenly, the rain poured, in large number, much more furious than before. Kuro quickly erected a barrier to protect from the rain. "Is this something else then?" Lamia asked, looking into the distance, noticing the rain was much more intense in a certain location...which was changing. "Ah, is God crying?" Marx said, surrounded by the bodies of fallen Rune Knights "Or did I make the angels weep? Hehehe." He didn't seem the least bothered by the sudden weather change. "So, you're the source of the disturbance." A feminine voice caught Marx's attention, and directing his gaze to the source, he saw a woman with pale skin and blue hair, clad in a light blue dress, with the upper body being blue, while the lower was light blue, and a white hat with a blue cloth surrounding the hat. "You look like the locals. Best you don't make me hurt someone who isn't even worth a penny of my time." Marx said, warning the woman, arrogant as usual. The woman sighed, raising her right hand up "Introductions are neccesary, no?" The woman said, sounding calm and collected, despite Marx's threats. She raised the brim of her eyes, revealing her pupiless, dark blue eyes "I am Juvia Delphinus. And you are?". "Heh." Marx let out a chuckle. This woman showed confidence. How intriguing "I am Marx Dagonet.". "Oh, the criminal." Juvia said, sounding oddly calm, even uncaring, despite the news "One billion Jewels...I guess an unspeakable amount of money would be nice. And also..." Juvia tried to avert her attention from the dead bodies "Hopefully, make these dead men rest in peace.". "Hahahahaha!" Marx bursted laughing "Confident words from such easy prey, make me giggle." Marx said, pointing his finger at Juvia "What can a woman in a pretty dress do to a Demon with no heart?". Suddenly, the rain intensified even more, pouring down even faster and harder than before. "I don't like using violent means when confronting people..." Juvia raised her hand, clenching it to a fist. As if by miracle, the entire rain covering the town halted. Every raindrop froze up in place, leaving the entire town, even Marx, in awe "But you'll be an exception, I suppose.". Marx looked in awe this. Did she really do that? Did she control this rain to begin with? "Interesting...Tell me...are you known around here?". "I don't like fame." Juvia said, opening her hand into an open palm "It's irksome." Pointing her index finger, Juvia caused the water covering her clothes and body to remove itself, perfectly trying her in seconds "But enough about that, I'll be the one to stop you. Good day." Suddenly, all the raindrops, every single bit of water controlled by Juvia, froze, turning into sharp icicle, surrounding the two in a large radius. "Ah..." Marx himself was quite surprised and impressed by this display. "A thousand painful stabs. How fitting." Bending her finger, Juvia commanded all the icicles to head towards one target; Marx. They all fired towards him, raining down like hail, going to ouright skewer his body to nothing but mashed meat if successfully hit. "Okay, so someone's kicking ass." Lamia said, bearing witness to everything that is happening, and so did everyone else. "Such magnificent might! To control the rain surrounding an entire town!" Hanzo said, impressed with Juvia's power "I must shake this person's hand!". Marx was trying his best to avoid the icicles. Even he didn't wish to be impaled so many times. He ran as fast as he could, away from Juvia, as the rain of ice spears simply followed him relentlessly. Each time he thought he was away, another hundred icicles formed from the raindrops above him, instantly falling down on him. "Ha! So annoying!" Marx exclaimed, running even faster than before to avoid the incoming icicles. "Hmm?" Suddenly, whilst running, Marx noticed a black light glowing from his closed fist, and knew what it was "Ah!" He immediately stopped, and turned around, opening his palm "Level 7!" Wind gathered around Marx's body, quickly building up speed and power "Tenpen!" A tempestuous tornado quickly formed around Marx, enveloping the area around him, and shielding him from the icicles, deflecting them away. The tornado rose up higher and higher until it tore through the clouds "Now! Open to the heavens!" Clenching his hand into a fist, the entire tornado bursted into a large storm of slashes of pure air, firing everywhere, slicing through buildings with ease, and even causing the clouds to open up, revealing the blue sky and sun once more. Juvia defended herself with a barrier of water surrounding her, managing to avoid serious harm, while the area around her was a mess "Impressive." She said, though her tone would suggest otherwise. "I must shake your hand!" Hanzo yelled from the top of his lungs, landing down infront of Juvia, and facing Marx "There it is..." Hanzo stared at Marx, noticing the glow coming from his hand. "Hey, blue boy!" Lamia landed next to Hanzo with everyone else, calling to him "Hell's wrong with you, just jumping off like that!" Lamia tapped Hanzo with irritation, casually putting her hands back in her pockets, and staring at Marx "Oh...a clown." Lamia said. "Lamia. We finally meet." Marx said, sounding excited "The boy's wife?". "Oh, right, you're Marx. Amon kept bitchin' 'bout ya. And you took his arm. And stomach. How fuckety nice." Lamia wasn't pleased. "Excuse me." Juvia said, catching everyone's attention "I was in the middle of things.". Hanzo quickly turned to Juvia, getting down on one knee, bowing his head to Juvia "Ah! Milady! May I shake your hand?" Hanzo sounded like a fanboy in that one instance. "You may." Juvia had a brief smile on her face, giving Hanzo permission. Hanzo shook her arm gently, holding her hand inbetween two fingers due to his size, causing Juvia to giggle in amusement. "Right!" Hanzo turned to face Marx, unsheathing his swords "Now to execute you! Before you!". "Too late." Marx held the black sphere in his open palm, as the light it emitted grew stronger, horrifying Hanzo. "Stop, you fool!" Hanzo shouted at Marx "Do you know what you're about to do?!". "Haha...Sink this world into chaos!" Marx declared, crushing the sphere in his hand "Chaos Rising!". Lucy's entire body was shivering, she could an enormous amount of power emitting from the black energy emitting from Marx's location. She couldn't run even if she wanted to. "Fear not." Juvia said, calming down Lucy "I am here. You are safe." She gave a warm smile, reassuring Lucy she will be safe, walking infront of her. "I...can't do anything...can I?" Lucy thought to herself. "Damn you!" Hanzo charged at Marx, as the black energy entered into the earth. Hanzo swung at Marx with both his swords, in a horizontal slash with both. However, a large burst of energy erupted inbetween the two, sending Hanzo flying back to everyone, but was stopped by a barrier erected by Kuro "No!". As the dust cleared, a figured emerged. An avian looking being, possessing a white, avian looking head structure, his hair resembling red feathers, extending back as pikes, while his forehead resembles a bird beak, with two green dots as eyes on the sides, while his own eyes resembles a green visor. His arms and legs possessed armour-like plating, red in colour, and he even possessed claws, and large, black feather-like structures on his shoulders. Its attire resembles a simple red garb. "What?! Where...?!" The being seemed confused, looking around "What is...? Hanzo...?" It noticed Hanzo, staring at him. "Deviot..." Hanzo said, referring to the being "I am too late!". "Hanzo!" Deviot shouted, enraged, preparing to charge at Hanzo, but stopping when he noticed Marx grabbing his shoulder. "Not now~" Marx said to Deviot, as if ordering him "We have buisness to attend to.". "And who are you?! Do you know who I am?!" Deviot shouted at Marx. As he did, the earth shook, his mere energy being exerted causing this reaction "I am Deviot, of the Thirteen Calamities! The strongest Demons of this pitiful world!". "Do you want to save your sister?" That alone was enough to make Deviot calm down, as the phenomenon halted. "...Carmina? Where is she?!" Deviot grabbed Marx by his collar, asking him about his sister, Carmina. "Bosco. That is the place you're looking for." Marx replied to Deviot, remaining calm in this situation. Suddenly, Hanzo leaped from behind Deviot, swinging his swords at him at a vertical slash. Deviot released Marx, quickly turning around, and with both his hands, grabbed the blue demon's blades, planting his feet firmly into the earth, breaking it "Hanzo, you coward. Attacking from behind. Not only to you betray your brethren, but you even dare oppose us to this day?!". "I cannot allow you! You want nothing but destruction!" Hanzo placed more force onto his swings, pushing Deviot down, desiring to cut the demon "I have grown to love this world, and I fear, that you do not belong in it anymore. I will be the one to finish, what the humans failed to do four centuries ago!". "Four...centuries?" Deviot was shocked by this revelation. Four centuries have passed? Was he sealed for that long? He didn't even know he was sealed until it happened "Dammit!" Deviot teleported behind Hanzo, striking him with his elbow, sending him flying towards Marx, who jumped over the blue demon, landing safely infront of Deviot "You!" Deviot pointed at Marx "Carmina is in Bosco? Where is this...Bosco?". "Now that he's out of the way..." Juvia motioned her arms around, summoning water from thin air, surrounding the two fiends "I shall crush them.". "Very well..." Deviot said, having been told where to go in order to reach Bosco "I shall go there now!" Suddenly, a large bubble surrounded everyone, including the building. "No!" Hanzo quickly ran towards the bubble, desperate to reach it. But he was too late. Everyone vanished, taking a chunk of the earth, and anything else that was within the bubble away, teleporting them. "...Bosco! Here. I. COME!" Hanzo quickly began running like a maniac, desperate to reach the location of Deviot before it's too late. Ursa Minor A while prior to the events taking place in Stella, Amon and Aph had just arrived in a city, riding Callus, the horse. Aph was the one riding him, while Amon sat at the back, not knowing how to ride a horse, and not bothering to learn it, due to it wasting precious time. He still wore the Rune Knight uniform Asteria gave him, and the fake identity of Walker Ursa allowed him and Aph to slip by, without the need to fight any Rune Knights, or authority figure. They rode through the city streets, passing by people who didn't even look at them. Infact, Amon could swear they looked at him in particular in detest or fear, trying to either show it through their eyes, or not look at all. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this place..." Amon said, feeling the gazes of the citizens. Looking from within an alley, Nanaya peeked out, seeing where Amon and Aph were headed. She went back into the alley, where Richard was reading the local newspaper, appearing to be quite into it "Oh, Mom, look." Richard showed his mother a headline titled "Man Marries Ten Women And Has Many Offsprings.", though his mother didn't react much. "So a man's poking more clams than recommended! Big deal!" Nanaya said, pressing her hands against Richard's cheeks to get his attention. "Listen to me, sonny, we're gonna tail him for a while now. And when we get the chance, approach him, kindly, dilligently, and without guns." Nanaya said to her son, sounding like this was an important operation, releasing her son's cheeks. "You know, Mom, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you like this guy." Richard said, rather casually even. Nanaya chuckled, simply patting her son on the back "Oh, Ricky, my boy, you have yet to understand a woman's heart!". "But I know how a human heart functions...It's no different between genders. You taught me th-...". "Metaphorically, son." Nanaya corrected Richard, before he would continue spouting biology to her "I should've bought you more Sorcerer's Magazine than that...Kill...Shye guy, whatever." Nanaya quickly returned her focus to the job at hand. She peeked one more, seeing Amon had vanished already. "Dammit! He left! C'mon, son, I'll go buy you a teddy bear while we're at it!" Nanaya gestured to her son, beginning to run, as he followed her. Amon looked around this city. He couldn't help but feel an itch that made it all seem...familiar. "Hey, where are we?" Amon asked Aph. He felt the need to know where he was. "I don't know." Aph replied "But, I don't like it here either." She added, sounding displeased, even disgusted. Amon kept looking around, trying to piece everything together. He just looked, making sure to not miss anything potentially important while passing by. Then a familiar sound came from a building as they passed through it. Chains rattling. Footsteps. Many, many footsteps. There were only few people next to that building, and they all stood next to the entrance, as if guarding, though they seemed quite laid back about it. He began putting things together, especially after he got a familiar stench. One he could never forget. The stench of the slums. The reason why it was so familiar...was because it reeked off human stench. Vile humans. "This is...Bosco..." Amon said, clearly not happy to admit that fact. Infact, just saying the name of this country made him feel sick in his stomach. The one place in this entire world that he hates to no end, more than anywhere else in the entire world...where the least favourable memories reside. It was a corrupt country. The Rune Knights accepting bribes, the Council ignoring the crimes all for their own selfish needs. Slavery running rampart, all sorts of illegal trading and black marketing that goes and is ignored. This is the place where Amon's career as an assassin began, where he met Grigori, a girl named Stella, and his mother Juno...and where he last saw two of them. "Let's leave. Now." Amon said to Aph, sounding urgent. "Hmm? What's the rush?" Aph asked Amon, curious as to why he seemed to be in a hurry. "Get. Going." He was clearly feeling worse the longer he stayed in even this one small part of the country. The slums are some of the most corrupt areas of the country to boot. Barely any Rune Knights bother doing their work, or even being present. "...Callus is tired, and too big to fit through this crowd. So be patient." Aph told Amon. He couldn't bother to argue with her, as he'd just lose to her as it is. Nanaya continued following Amon, hiding among the crowds of people, sneaking closer to him, holding Richard's hand to make sure they don't split up "Remember, when we first converse with him, we kindly say hi, ask how are you, be nice, be inviting, be the nicest bunch of people ever." Nanaya explains to her, sounding enthusiastic about meeting Amon. "..." Richard has never seen his mother this way before, excited about meeting someone that is. "Mom, who is...Amon?" Richard asked his mother, being too curious. "I'll tell you when we introduce each other." Nanaya said, dodging the question "Now, enough dillyda-...!". "Halt!" Nanaya suddenly froze, turning around to face the person calling her. She saw a woman, wearing a white attire, resembling a short dress, stripped at the sides, revealing her legs, as well as exposing her cleavage and midriff, but it was mostly concealed via a white cape she wore, with a light brown belt around her shoulder, and neck, covering her shoulder with the cape. In addition, she had a white detached sleeve on her right arm, while her left arm was a black, metallic arm with sharp claws. She wore long, white sleeves, as well as black heels. The woman possessed long white hair, reach the middle of her back, and tied from behind using a black ribbon. She had a pink eye, but most distinctively, her right eye was missing, instead being replaced with a blooming white flower. "Oh, a Rune Knight." Nanaya said, shrugging the woman off "No biggy then." She said, continuing to walk. "I said halt!" The woman shouted. It was clear she wasn't going to let Nanaya escape, and soon, citizens nearby began evacuating the area, they knew a fight was about to break out "Nanaya Oswald, the Mage Killer, Anti-Mage, and Horsemen of Pestilence...you are under arrest." The woman declared, as she pulled out her sword, a distinctive, gold and black blade, with a half-ring-shaped guard infront of the hilt, more than likely for protection purposes, and black cloth tied to the tip of the hilt. The woman pointed her blade at Nanaya. "I'm sorry, but..." Nanaya turned her face half-way to face the woman, a grin visible on her face "I do believe our deal was...if I'm here, no Rune Knight should care, right?". "I am not one those so-called knights." The woman exclaimed "I am Stella Levin! A true Rune Knight, here to do her duty and arrest crimi-...!". Nanaya suddenly turned around, pulling out a gun from beneath her coat, firing at Stella, interrupting her speech. Stella quickly blocked the bullet with her left hand, catching the bullet in her hand and dropping it on the ground "Heh, not the typical wannabe hero." "Why be a mere abstract concept?" Stella had a bitter reaction to Nanaya's words "I can be much better than a pretty word." Stella immediately charged at Nanaya, not allowing for a second of delay. She swung her sword at Nanaya in a horizontal slash with her right hand. However, Nanaya quickly blocked Stella's blade with her handgun. She released Ricky's hand, pulling out her second handgun from within her coat in what looked like a split second, aiming at Stella and pulling the trigger. "Night." Nana said, confident she won. The moment the bullet fired, it didn't travel far. Stella already blocked it with her metallic arm, which was more than enough to stop the bullet. Stella reached to grab Nanaya's hand, with the intention to crush it. Nanaya, however, avoided Stella's grasp, lowering her hand down, allowing Stella to miss, as she quickly raised her aim back up again, and aimed dead center on Stella's head. She pulled the trigger, but Stella tilted her head, barely dodging the bullet as it grazed her cheek. With her left hand, still blocking Stella's sword with her gun, Nanaya, in a split second, slid her gun down, allowing Stella's blade to continue forth, however, at the correct time, Nanaya pulled the trigger, her bullet hitting the blade's flat side. It was evident Nanaya's shots were stronger than normal ones, as the impact caused Stella to stagger backwards. That was her opening. Nanaya pointed her left gun at Stella, attempting to shoot her again. However, Stella quickly sidestepped a fair distance away, avoiding the trajectory of Nanaya's bullet. Nanaya casually held her right gun in her mouth, biting it on its top with her teeth, as she stretched her right hand, cracking her knuckles. She was enjoying herself a fair bit. Infact, she had to pull quite the stunts earlier than she usually does. Nanaya held her gun back in her hand, staring down at Stella, who readied herself "Better than a pretty word...Heh." Nanaya grinned, more menacing than her usual laid back smile "It's true. Grigori didn't die a lonely fool." Suddenly, the mention of this Grigori caused Stella's expression to become enraged, as she immediately closed the distance between her and Nanaya, attempting to stab her. "Weak." Nanaya muttered, blocked Stella's sword by allowing the tip of the blade to enter her gun's hole "For the student of Grigori, you disappoint!" Nanaya pulled the trigger, the impact the bullet made with the blade forced Stella back again. "Let me tell you something, Stella, right? I'm not here to cause trouble. Infact, the man I'm looking for now, he'd want to get out of here this minute.". Stella suddenly appeared curious "...What's this man's name?". "..." Nanaya smiled, this time, a genuine, non-intimidating smile "Amon.". "Amon?!" Stella sounded shocked hearing that name "Take me with you!". "Eh?" Nanaya was dumbfounded. Her smile remained, but it was clearly hindered by Stella's sudden request "Why?". Before they could continue this conversation, a sudden bright light emitted from afar, causing people to run screaming "Ugh...! You! Come with me!" Stella quickly ran to the source of the light, as Nanaya reluctantly followed, suddenly interested in whatever connection this woman had to Amon. She put her guns back in her coat, grabbed her son's hand, and ran after Stella. Slave Breaker Moments before the mysterious light appeared, Amon and Aph had stopped for a moment. They were low on supplies, so they stopped to get food and water. They luckily had some money. Apparantly, inspecting a dangerous area as a Scout is a good way to earn quick money. "I hate this place..." Amon said, looking through the store, looking for water while Aph got food. "Oh, hush up." Aph said, humming a tune as she looked over what meals to take on the way. Easy to cook and anywhere "This is our first time getting some time alone in a while! Let's enjoy it!" Aph said, trying to make the mood better, and get Amon to lighten up "Being all bitter and gruff all the time won't change a thing you know.". "...Right." Amon said, getting the point that he is indeed not acting his age "Take normal water or something fancy?" Amon asked Aph, holding up a battle of orange juice. "Oh, just toss that shit~" Aph's cheery, almost child-like tone made her truly unnerving. "Okay..." Amon put the bottle back in its place, grabbing a normal water bottle. Suddenly the mysterious bright light was visible from within the store, catching everyone's attention "What the hell?!" Amon quickly ran to the window, seeing a large white dome from afar, as it slowly vanished "Aph! Get the supplies, and meet me at that area! I'm goin' to see if it's ours!" Amon frantically said, quickly leaving the store and Aph behind, running towards the source of the mysterious bright light. "What's the matter? Do you think it's Lamia and the others?" Gram asked Amon, who was running through the streets, pushing aside anyone in his way to reach his destination. "It might! It's not everyday something like this happens! It can be a lead and I'm not letting it go!" Amon replied to Gram in his mind. "How nice." While Amon was running like a madman, Lucadra was casually popping in and out of his vision, appearing next to him after every few steps, each time a different form. Child, adult, teenager, she just didn't stop changing "What if this is just a waste of time?" Lucadra asked Amon, though her tone was less than encouraging. "Shut up!" Amon yelled at Lucadra. He wasn't in the mood for her jokes and snarky comments "Either way, it's worth checking! Just to see!" Amon remembered this town all too well. It was the one he remained in for a year, prior to meeting Juno. He remembers it all too well, for his own good. Infact, he even took the short cut to the center of the city, where the light came from, like he always did as a child. "I'm seeing this place after so many years...!" Amon gritted his teeth, his adrenaline bumping, feeling an unnatural amount of bitterness as he ran through the streets "Did this place even change?!". "Kyaa!" Within a split second, Amon bumped into someone, and they shrieked in response. The end result was Amon's head inbetween Lucy's breasts, with her shirt being further undone by the impact, even causing the buttons to tear off. Before Amon could properly react, he recieved a powerful slap in the face from Lucy, who's face was crimson with embarassment "I'm sorry!" Oddly enough, she apologized "I wasn't looking at where I was going and...!". While Lucy was apologizing, Amon shook his head, recomposing himself after the surprisingly strong slap to his cheek. He didn't even get the chance to contemplate recent events. However, he quickly caught onto what happened, and realized something more important than bumping his head into Lucy's chest. He grabbed Lucy by her shoulders, standing her up, examining and dusting her "Are you okay?! Did you get hurt?! Did something break?!" Amon was well aware of his own strength and the speed he was going at, so bumping into someone could lead to more than just an accident. "I-...I'm fine." Lucy said, blushing by how Amon seemed to examine her, moving her head by her chin to make sure there were no scratches, raising her arms to check for bruises, and even buttoning her shirt back to normal best he can, with the remaining buttons. "Oh, good, good..." Amon breathed, relieved. However, he quickly took notice of Lucy's waitress attire "Uhh...Are you lost?". "Oh! Yes!" Lucy remembered why she was running "I was kidnapped! By...By a blue man, two short women and their talking fox!" Lucy explained "Suddenly, this clown came and broke this ball and then that bird guy appeared and I sound like I'm insane, don't I?" Lucy sighed, realizing this man would probably take her to an insane asylum. "W-...Well, I can't really help you. I'm busy as it is." Amon said, trying to excuse himself. "But you're a Rune Knight, right?! Please, you have to help me!" Lucy begged Amon, grabbing his arm to keep him from leaving. "I said I'm busy." Amon had to go see if the source of light could give him a lead to finding his family. He didn't know this woman. "I'm sorry." He pulled his arm, freeing it from her grasp. Suddenly, a cling was heard, and looking down, Amon saw a golden key on the ground. "Ah, that's mine..." Lucy said, crouching down to pick up her key. "What...is that?" Amon asked, he's never seen a golden key so decorated before. It didn't even look like it could open a door. "I...I'm not sure, actually." Lucy smiled awkwardly, shrugging. "I've had these keys with me ever since I woke up in the hospital. For some reason I feel attached to them." Lucy said, holding the key in her hand. It had a very odd similarity to a lion, possessing a red symbol as well. "...Fine. Follow me." Amon told Lucy "I'll check this out, then I'll help you. After all...I'm not like those corrupt fuckers." Amon said, realizing he was being no better than the countless corrupt Rune Knights of Bosco. "No, I don't want to be a hindrance..." Lucy said, shaking her hands in rejection to Amon's offer. "Just come along...Trust me. I know this place." Amon grabbed Lucy's hand, causing the blonde woman to momentarily blush "If a pretty woman such as you walks around wearing that, it's bound to attract some fuckin' creeps." Amon said, pulling Lucy by her hand to follow him "Ugh, this is too slow." Suddenly, he got an idea "Excuse me." Amon suddenly lifted Lucy up, and carried her in his arms, but like he always did Nyx. Lucy blushed profousely at Amon's sudden act of carrying her like a bride "W-...What are you doing?". "I need to hurry up, and I don't want to force you, so I'll just carry you. Why, is that bad?" Amon tilted his head, confused about Lucy's reaction. "I guess that's better..." Lucy replied, calming down. "Good!" Amon quickly returned to running, still remembering the right direction to the source of the light. However, his dash was short when a sudden explosion erupted from afar. It was enormous in size. Infact, it would appear as if it engulfed an entire town, from a different perspective "What the...?!". "I...I was there just now!" Lucy said, turning pale at the thought that she was only a few seconds from being caught in that. Suddenly, a powerful shockwave crossed the building and town. It was like an earthquake, causing the windows of buildings to shatter into shards, people to fall down, and the rest to run in panic. "Okay! I don't have enough time to waste on shouting...What. The. FUCK?!" Amon snapped. He himself fell on his knee from the shockwave. Whatever the cause for that explosion, was indeed powerful. A barking sound caught Amon's attention soon after, as he felt something gnawing at his cape. Turning around he saw Noma, with a metal collar and chain strapped to him, as well as bruises and blood dripping from him "You! The father!" Noma barked to Amon, gnawing on his coat, as if trying to lead him. "Noma...?" Amon stood up, and followed the white wolf "What is it, boy? Do you know something?!" Amon ran after Noma. Surprisingly, being chained and seemingly beaten did nothing to hinder his running speed. "I don't know what's going on anymore..." Lucy said, feeling overwhelmed by everything that's been happening to her recently. And to think, just this morning she was contemplating whether or not to wear bear panties...and she did. Noma eventually lead Amon near a theatre, where guards stood on patrol. Noma growled, furious as he glared at the theatre. "There...?" Amon looked at the theatre, getting a feeling of deja vu "This place..." The sound chains suddenly struck Amon. It came from within the theatre, and right then, it hit him full force. "This place...hasn't changed." Amon said, putting Lucy down on her feet "Noma. Stay. You too, miss." Amon's tone sounded much more serious than before, and even had a bitter undertone. "W-...Wait, what's the matter?!" Lucy asked Amon, confused about his sudden change in demeanor. "I'll be right back.". "But, I don't even know your name..." Lucy said to Amon, only now coming to the realization when she got the time to relax "I'm Lucy...". "Amon." He replied "Now, don't move, or talk to anyone until I come back. I'll try to be quick." Amon said, walking to the theatre. The guards immediately noticed him getting closer, and stood in his way. "Excuse me, Mr. Rune Knight, but the place is currently occupied." One of the guards said to Amon "And I'm sure you know what that means." The guard slippepd a roll of money into Amon's hand, an obvious bribe "Now scoot." Amon dropped the roll of money on the ground, turning back to the door, ready to open it, but was stopped by the guard grabbing his hand "I don't think you understood. I said, scoo-..." Suddenly, Amon grabbed the man by his neck, choking him. "And I say, no.". From the inside of the theatre, loud thuds could be heard. Among them were swords being unsheathed, impact being made between man and obstacle, all leading up to Amon kicking the door open, as he pulled a sword stuck in his abdomen out "Fuckin' ninja guards..." The entire theatre focused on Amon who barged in, and Amon looked around the theatre. It was the same. "Hmm?" Amon looked at the stage of the theatre, and there he saw it...a clear mimic of how it was for him. Slaves standing, chained to the ground and waiting, as the curtains were raised. And among them "Lily..." Lily chained, and appearing weak. She was on her knees, and appeared to be in pain "Lily!" Amon shouted, running towards the stage, as guards intercepted his route, trying to stop. However, all the guards immediately fell over dead after their necks twisted. Lucadra simply sat among the audience, clapping her hands in joy "Go, daddy, go." Lucadra said in a sarcastic tone, a smirk exposing her fangs. Amon climbed onto the stage, walking towards Lily "Lily, are you okay?" Amon grabbed the chains, pulling and breaking them off. "Papa...?" Lily's eyes was blurry, her voice weak, and her entire body felt heavy. Red veins surrounded her skin, nearly overtaking her. Amon took notice of this "This'll only hurt for a sec...!" Using the Black Blood to cover his arm, and for the claws, in order to grasp the shard, Amon tore the shard off Lily. Yet, miraculously, she didn't yell or anything, but the red veins began to slowly dissipate "Oh, thank god..." Amon picked up Lily, preparing to leave, as he noticed the crowd stood up, looking at him with displeasure "...Oh, that's right...I forgot." Amon gritted his teeth "This place hasn't changed a bit." Amon noticed Lucadra next to him, smiling, as if waiting for his command "...Do whatever.". With that said, Lucadra clenched her hand into a fist, causing all the chains restraining the slaves to break, and with her other hand, released a powerful telekinetic burst at the crowd, causing some to fly off their seats, and subsequently, cause them all to run in a panic at what they believe to be Amon's own magic "Happy?". "...Thanks." Amon said, getting off the stage, as the slaves ran away, while Amon ran to the exit. "What'll you do now?" Lucadra asked Amon, following him. "...We'll see." Amon replied, albeit sounding somewhat unsure of himself "I have Lily back with me...That's all that matters now.". Amon walked outside, seeing Lucy waiting with Noma. He reached the two, with blood clearly dripping from his abdomen and shoulder, as well as forehead from trying to get through the security "I got her, boy!" Amon smiled widely, his entire expression changing to genuine happiness, crouching down to Noma's level, to let him see Lily was okay "She's just asleep, so we'll need to let her rest." Amon said, letting Noma get closer to Lily, rubbing his head against the sleeping girl's, being glad she's okay. "I suppose you aren't an incompetent father..." Noma thought to himself. "Who...is that girl?" Lucy asked Amon, though she sounded hesitant, not wanting to step on any toes. "She's my daughter." Amon said to Lucy, still smiling as he stood back up "Hold her for me." Amon gave the unprepared Lucy to carry in her arms, much to her surprise. He took off his white coat covering his body, being able to conceal his entire body like a cape if he so wanted to. Amon used his coat to cover up Lily, as one would a baby, this is because her clothes were badly torn, and he wanted to keep her warm, taking her back into his arms. "There..." Amon lied down against a building wall, breathing out in relief. It was obvious he was very happy to have his daughter back with him after being seperated so suddenly "I won't lose you again..." Amon vowed to his daughter, as a smile emerged on Lily's sleeping face, as if she heard him. "..." Lucy sat down next to Amon, curiously peeking at Lily "Why...was she there? And why are you hurt?". "It...it's a long story. I just need to find my wife now, everyone else, and everything will be fine..." Amon said. He was sweating, and still breathing heavily, as if trying to catch his breath "I just hope Lamia's fine...". "Wait, Lamia?" Lucy's eyes widened in shock, hearing who Amon's wife is, and then remembering what Lamia said, she wouldn't trust Lamia and her family after knowing who they are. That only confused her more now... Looking back at Amon, Lucy was startled when Amon's face was close to hers "You know Lamia?! Do you know where she is?! Or are you just another one of her many, many aquaintances?!" Amon frantically asked Lucy, overwhelming her. "Uhh...uhh...she's the one who kidnapped me..." Lucy replied, albeit somewhat frightened by Amon's persistance. "She what?!". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice